


“No worries, we still have time.”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: Appledore - Christmas Evening





	“No worries, we still have time.”

At what point John wonders, did Sherlock realise that his forensic knowledge of human nature had failed him in his estimation of Charles Augustus Magnussen. Was it when the Dane had flicked John’s face and his best friend had stood by and ‘let him’? Or when he had flung open the door to his vault and revealed an empty store room?

Perhaps Sherlock should have realised he was out of his depth when Magnussen used the fireplace as a urinal, or six months earlier when he’d chosen not to deliver Mary to the police but rather filed that information for future reference.

Either way, John thinks, the detective has made a mistake that will cost him, cost them all, dearly.

Magnussen however is delighted; whatever he holds on presidents and prime ministers is nothing to holding the freedom of Sherlock Holmes in the palm of his hand.

“Trying to sell state secrets, they’ll be here soon, otherwise we might have speculated on what your brother would give to keep that out of the newspapers?"

“No worries” Sherlock answers “we still have time”

Mangussen hears the sound of a helicopter over ahead, signalling an excellent conclusion to the evening’s entertainment. Distracted he doesn’t notice the detective remove the gun from John’s pocket. Ironically, he’s still gloating as the bullet enters his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a struggle!


End file.
